User talk:Ari
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Ari&Seddie-20101013022511 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XxCreddieShipperxX (Talk) 02:26, October 13, 2010 hey welcome to iCarly Wiki! i loved your youtube videos i hope you make more!!! from Becky101 Hi again!! :) Heyyy Ari! I sent you another email I hope you got it :) I'm so glad your picture is on your user page because I really wanted to know what you looked like-- you're so pretty!! So it looks like you're older than me-- I'm only 15 but that's ok :) Hope we can keep in touch through talk pages/email- whichever you prefer.. I also hope we can start a friendship... It would be so cool to tell people I have a friend in Argentina!! Love Samlovesham 21:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ;) Hi Ari :) I got your message on my talk page but I never received the email you said you sent. Maybe you sent it to the wrong address or something? I don't know what the problem was.. I hope I didn't accidentally delete it, but I doubt that would happen haha. If you can remember any of the questions you wanted to ask you can try sending it again or leave me another message on my page. Maybe that's the best way to stay in touch from now on just in case something is wrong with my email lol. And I wish I had a hotmail account or facebook b/c that would be easy, but unfortunately I don't. I'm really sorry again, I don't know why I didn't get the email :( I just looked up the time difference from Argentina to New Hampshire, and it looks like Argentina is two hours ahead in time. Right now it's 3:52 here so i think it's 5:52 where you are (if that's right lol- that's what the trusty internet says) :) P.S. AMAZING video you made!! I was so surprised at how clean and professional-looking it was and it came together REALLY well! I could never do that haha I don't have that talent :) Samlovesham 20:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hola :) Hello Ari! I'm SO sorry it has taken be forever to leave a message! My mind has been crowded recently with homework and traveling for the holidays.. Did you go/do anything special for the holidays? I just stayed home for Christmas with my family, but for New Years I went to Vermont to la casa de mis abuelos. ;) I don't know why I threw random Spanish in there ( I don't even know if it's right haha) *____* I guess it never hurts- I have a huge Spanish project due tomorrow anyways :) I really wish I could make an account somewhere on the internet like in Hotmail, twitter, etc. but my computer blocks those sites. It usually blocks youtube too, but not all the time. :( Have you seen House of Anubis? I've seen a billion commercials for it, but apparently most people don't think it's that great. I haven't seen it yet, but I might just watch one episode to see what it's like haha How do you feel about iHire an Idiot airing so far away? I think it's quite annoying-- I wish the episodes would air more regularly. Oh well, I guess a longer wait now means a shorter wait later ;) Sorry again I haven't replied in a while! Hope you're doing well ;) Valerie Samlovesham 23:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi again ^_^ Hi again! I watched House of Anubis for the first time a few days ago-- It was better than I expected, but still not too great. I will probably keep watching it for the plot, even though it's kind of cheesy ;) And I'll plan on watching Victorious on Monday. Do you like Victorious? I always have liked it, just not as much as iCarly. I'm really hoping for a snow day tomorrow- there is supossed to be 12-16 inches of snow from the morning to 7:00 pm, so there is a good chance I won't have school, and I could really use that extra day to study for midterms (which will be really hard) :( I can't believe I have to remember everything I have learned all year in each of my classes. Thanks for saying you could help with Spanish. Since you offered.... ;) I have another project due on Tuesday. I have to make a poster about a sport or activity and explain rules about it (or instructions). I chose diving (as in diving off a board/block into water- not scuba diving). I already wrote out all the instructions but I don't know the right way to say "diving" LOL. I looked it up in the Spanish dictionary and it said "El Buceo," but then my teacher said that meant scuba diving. Is there a different word for the different types of diving? If so, do you know the OTHER word/words for diving? I feel really bad asking this- I should just be able to look it up, but different resources say different things haha. If you don't know, that's fine :) :) :) Oh, and I'm still awaiting a promo! It's been too long of a wait! Love Samlovesham 04:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :o) What's up? Hi Ari!! I'm just saying hi again and I hope you're doing well! I haven't heard from you in a really long time so I hope everything's ok! Samlovesham 23:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Rickac88 Como va? soy Ricardo Soy de Buenos Aires y tengo 23 años, disculpa pero no soy una piba..jaja, vos cuantos años tenes...?? Vamos Argentina Como va? soy Ricardo Soy de Buenos Aires y tengo 23 años, disculpa pero no soy una piba..jaja, vos cuantos años tenes...?? disculpa que te deje el mensaje 2 veces pero no sabia bien como usar la pagina. Saludos. Rickac88 Re: Java Script What you gave me was a css code that can't be applied to only one page. Maybe talk to Sp1derp1g about applying it the actual Seddie Wiki. Eric the Grape talk 16:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC)